


When You Lie Next to Me

by recycledmedia



Category: Starsky & Hutch, The Professionals, The Sentinel, due South
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you lie next to me <br/> Breathin’ the air I breathe <br/> We don’t have to speak <br/> And just be <br/> Our love’s a precious thing <br/> Don’t wanna waste a day <br/> Or one more minute <br/> Without you in it <br/> Life if so sweet <br/> When you lie next to me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Lie Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This vid was completed in 2005 and is on our 4th compilation. It premiered at Media West 2006, 1st place, multi-fandom slash

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSC6Mqv_0FM

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
